The Prophecy
by Renodin
Summary: A young Dunmer has been released 21 years early on his 30 year sentence in prison and sent to Morrowind by the Emperor. This young Dark Elf has a great adventure in store for him. EDIT: Sorry, it's been abandoned. SEE PROFILE FOR OTHER STORIES!
1. Chapter 1: Release from Prison

**Legal Stuff: Copyright 2007. This document CANNOT be sold for a profit. If you reproduce this or give it to someone OR put this anywhere on the internet, either give credit to Alexander G. Blake(On the internet known as Renodin) or keep my signature at the bottom. There are two signatures at the bottom, and at least one must be present when this document is put anywhere on the internet, reproduced, or given to someone FOR FREE. If you were sold this document, then the person who sold it to you is breaking the law. Sue them.**

Other Stuff: The main character is a Dunmer (or Dark Elf as newbies call it) named Theral Gemni. He is born under the sign of the Tower. His class is a custom class called a Freelancer. For those of you who are just looking for a type of character to make in Morrowind, I'll list his skills.

Majors: Long Blade, Mysticism, Destruction, Light Armor, Alchemy

Minors: Short Blade, Marksman, Conjuration, Sneak, Block

Specialized in: Stealth

Favorite Attributes: Intelligence, Agility

His face looks like the seventh one you can choose.(With the default face being number 1) His hair is either the sixteenth or the fifteenth. He is 29 years old, and likes long walks on the beach. Not really that last thing.

_Chapter 1-- Release from Prison_

"Each event is proceded by prophecy, but without the hero, there is no event." -Zurin Arctus, the Underking

In the waning years of third era of Tamriel, a prisoner born on a certain day to uncertain parents was sent, under guard, without explanation, to Morrowind, ignorant of the role he was to play in that nation's history.

Theral never had a hard time sleeping on a boat, like some people do. But yet, he couldn't get to sleep and he was feeling sea sick. Suddenly, it seemed like he had dozed off to sleep, when he saw himself walking through a desterted wasteland. Everywhere he saw himself walk, it was always night time. In the sky, he could always see a moon and a star. Something about that seemed very familiar. The visions ended, and he could here a voice speak to him.

"They have taken you from the imperial city's prison." A female voice said. "First by carriage, and now by boat. To the east; to Morrowind. Fear not , for I am watchful. You have been chosen." The voice faded, and Theral soon fell asleep.

He could sense a storm going on, but he didn't want to wake up. Just as he tried to get back to sleep, someone gently grabbed him and tried to wake him. "Wake up." He said. "Were here." He said again. Theral slowly arose from his hammok. He looked around him and saw Jiub, another prisoner that the Imperials threw on the ship. "Not even last night's storm could wake you. I heard them say we've reached Morrowind, I'm sure they'll let us go!" Jiub said, obviously excited.

"What are you in for?" Theral asked Jiub. "I robbed a mine and beat up a few miners. So, they said if I like mines so much, they'll send me to Morrowind to work in Egg Mines." Jiub answered. "Something's not quite right with this country if they get eggs from the ground." He added. Theral began to say what he did, but Jiub interupted. "Quiet! Here comes the guard!" He said as an Imperial guard walked down some stairs.

"This is where you get off, Theral. Come with me. Jiub, you are being sent to Molag Mar a few miles east of here. That is where you'll be mining. Just sit and be quiet." The guard commanded. Theral followed him through the ship and up the steps. They arrived at a hatch that went on deck. The guard pointed at it. "Get yourself on deck and lets keep this as civil as possible." The guard commanded, almost threatingly. Theral walked on deck, where a Redguard gave further orders. "This is where they want you. Head down to the dock and he'll show you to the Cencus office." He said. He wasn't as rude as the last guard. Theral walked down and was greeted by yet another Imperial Guard.

"You've finally arrived, and I'll record that you are from Cyrodill. Come with me to the Cencus office." The guard said. As they walked along the dock, the guard gave him some old advice that Theral had heard from several different people back in Cyrodill. He told him not to steal, or kill, unless in self defense. Don't invade people's privacy. If they lock something then they don't want you in it. He also said to be nice and friendly or else people won't like him. They arrived at the door to a big building, and Theral looked back to see the ship sailing off. "Head on in." The guard said. Theral walked in, and a guard on the inside locked the door behind him. He walked up to a Breton man behind a desk.

"Ah, yes, we've been expecting you. You'll have to be recorded before you're officially released. Please fill out the paper work." The Breton said as he handed some papers to Theral. He filled out his name, age, star sign, and all the skills he was good with so they could give him a job if he needed one. He handed the papers to the Breton. He started reading them and mumbling to himself. "Very good, but I forgot to ask what you did to be put in prison." He said. "I killed someone so I could have their house." Theral answered. "I am 29, and I was put in jail at the age of 20." Theral added. The Breton stamped the papers. "Show your papers to the captain when you exit to get your release fee." He said, handing the papers to Theral. The Breton snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot! The Emporer himself sent this book for you. It is in very nice condition, and has almost one thousand empty pages. I'm guessing it's a journal. He said you would need it." He said, handing the big book to Theral. It had a pen attached to it. The Breton also handed him a bag to hold stuff in. Theral thought for a moment, and realized he wouldn't have much money. "Can I get a job now?" he asked. "No, because I hear you have a small task that needs to be taken care of in the next couple of days anyway. The captain will tell you the details. And besides, your skills don't match the requirements for any of the open jobs here in Seyda Neen, which are few. But you may be able to find some part time work here before you leave. Just walk around and ask some people if they need anything done." The Breton said. Theral left the room. "Oh, and take anything you need from the dining room in there! We don't need much of it!" The Breton said as Theral was leaving.

Theral walked into the dining room and saw the door to the next building. He looked around the room for something he may need. He saw some knives and daggers, but they wouldn't protect him very well. He took some Flin and a lockpick. He saw a nice ring on the table, and he took that as well. He also took some bread and ate a chunk of it. He went out the door to the next building and saw the captain. He was wearing very nice armor.

"Show me your papers." He said. Theral took out the papers and gave them to the guard. "Good. Now here is 100 septims. This money should buy you a weapon and get you some food for the next week or two. Make sure you have 20 or 30 left over to take the Silt Strider, or giant bug as some outlanders call it, to the town of Balmora. When you get there, deliver this package to a man named Caius Cosades. Do what he says from then on. The package is in code, and very protected. If we see that you opened it, you will be sent back to prison. And if this package isn't delivered within 1 week, you'll be sent back to prison. Before you leave Seyda Neen, look around town for some small jobs you can do. You will get some extra money and reputation. Now leave, because I have some important matters to attend to." The guard said, handing Theral a package and a small sack of coins.

"So I'm just being released to be some form of paper boy?" Theral asked. "I do not know why the emporer let you go, nor do I want to. But, if he ended your 30 year sentence in only 9 years, there must be something more important to do other than delivering a few pieces of paper. Now go!" The guard said again. Theral walked out the door and into the small town of Seyda Neen. The commoners were looking at him, and they started to talk to eachother while pointing at Theral. He walked up to a small Bosmer.

"Do you know where I can get some work around here?" Theral asked, trying to sound polite. "I don't have time to speak with you, outlander. Those damn Imperials stole my ring and I'm trying to find it." The Bosmer replied. Theral thought for a moment and pulled the ring he found in the office out of his bag. "Was it this ring? I found it in the Cencus office." Theral said. The Bosmer looked happy and took the ring.

"Thank you, outlander. My name is Fargoth. You've helped me a lot, because this ring is a family heirloom. My friend, Arrile, is the owner of the Tradehouse here in Seyda Neen. He'll be happy to see you since you've helped me, and you'll most likely get a discount." Fargoth said. If what Fargoth said was true, then the Imperials were worse than he thought. He thought about it as he walked to Arrile's Tradehouse that Fargoth pointed out.

He walked into the store. He saw some stairs leading up to a different room, a bar with a drunken Argonian sitting at it, and behind the bar was a proud looking Altmer. _That must be Arrile._ Theral thought. He walked up to the counter. "You must be Theral my friend Fargoth talked about. You are the only new person here in town, so you are Theral, am I correct?" Arrile asked.Theral nodded. "Well, you can look on the shelves to see my wares, and you can ask me any questions you have about Seyda Neen." Arriles said.

"Is there any place where I can get some part time work here?" Theral asked. "Well, this is the only place that offers services here in town, and there are no job openings. I have people fishing and brewing up ale in Caldera. If you are very good in a certain skill you can go upstairs and offer training with the other people, but that is a full time job. I did hear that Hrisskar upstairs had some work, but I also heard him say he wants to steal from Fargoth, so I wouldn't do it. I heard that the taxman, Processus Vitallis, was murdered. The Cencus office is offering a 500 gold reward to whoever brings the killer to justice. There is also a smuggler's cave near the Silt Strider that has some criminals in it. The guards SAY they are going to take care of it, but they don't really care. If you think you are tough enough, you might do that. There is no reward for it, but you could loot and sell some of their stuff to me, or another shopkeeper in another town. Other than that, no." Arrile said. Then he remembered something. "Wait, I do have one thing that needs to be completed, and I'll give you 150 drakes if you complete it." Arrile said. Theral started to listen. "What?" He asked. "One of my fisherman recently got killed by a pack of Dreugh. So, I am running low on Slaughterfish Scales. I need them so I can ship them to Vivec, where people forge weapons and armor from it. If you could go into the water can catch me 10 Slaughterfish, I'll give you the money. Just remember: Slaughterfish fight. They will attempt to kill you. And avoid Dreughs, unless you are tough enough to fight them." Arrile said. Theral was about to go to the shore, but first he bought an iron longsword.

When Theral arrived to the shore, there were a few people fishing. The ones that were fishing were only catching small slaughterfish. Theral needed to catch normal ones, so he swam into the water. There were a few other people doing the same. He swam no more than 15 feet away from the shore when he felt something bite his foot. He looked down and saw a Slaughterfish latched onto his foot! He was not very skilled in swimming, so he swam a bit closer to the shore. He grabbed onto the tail of it and carefully took it off. He then went back to shore. He placed it on the sand and it tried to flop back to the water. Theral pulled out his new sword and sliced off it's head. Then he put the dead fish in his bag. After about 20 minutes, he caught ten fish and went back to Arrile's Tradehouse.

"Thank you for catching these fish for me. Soon, my nephew will be here from Dagon Fel and he'll be the new fisherman. Here is your 150 drakes." Arriles thanked Theral, giving him the money. He wanted a little more money, so he investigated the murder of Processus Vitallis. He asked Fargoth, but he didn't know anything about it. He asked an Altmer named Eldafire. She said she thought she saw someone carrying a dead body through the water and to some trees and rocks on a nearby island. So, he took out his sword and walked to the only island he could see. There were some mudcrabs, but he just ignored them. He looked around, and saw some trees and rocks. There were flies all around it, so something there was dead. He walked around the rocks and saw the corpse of an Imperial! He looked to see what the corpse had. It had 200 septims, which Theral took, and it had a Tax record. It was obviously Processus. _An Imperial, huh? He deserved it, most likely._ He thought. He went back to town. He asked some other people if Processus knew anybody. A few people said he had often been seen with the owner of the Light House. Theral went there next.

He walked into the Light House, and saw a woman sitting in a chair. "Did you know Processus Vitallis?" He asked.

"Yes, do you know what happened to him?" She asked eagerly. "I found his corpse over on an island, by some trees and rocks." Theral answered. The lady started to cry. "Did he have a ring on him? I remember he always had a ring with him, and I need something to remember him by." She asked. "No, all he had was a tax record, his clothes, and some money. The killer probably took the ring, but he probably would of taken the money as well. I saw what looked like a dagger wound in his throat, so he had to have been murdered. Do you know who would have done this?" Theral asked. "He and Foryn Gilnith, a young Dunmer who lives in a shack behind Arrile's Tradehouse, would always argue together, but I don't think a mere arguement would have lead this far!" She answered. She started to cry harder, and she put her head in her hands. "I'll go find out who killed him, and I'll bring him to justice." Theral said as he left.

He wandered over to Foryn Gilnith's shack and walked in, without knocking.

"What are you doing here! You're trespassing! Get out before I call the guards!" Foryn snapped. Theral completely ignored him. "Do you know Processus Vitallis?' He asked Foryn. "Of course I knew him! I killed him! The bastard deserved it too! He was always making us poor people overpay on our taxes, and he would pocket the extra that he took! He would always show off his new jewlry and other fancy things that he bought with our hard earned gold! So, I slit the dog's throat, and through him out in the wilderness, leaving all his evil money with him! I did take his ring, however, as a war trophy. So, are you going to take that demon's side or are you going to stand up for what's right?" Foryn told Theral. He had to think about it. He swore he would bring the killer to justice, but he also thinks all Imperials, especially Processus, deserved to die. He decided to keep his promise.

"Sorry, Foryn Gilnith, but that is no excuse for murder. You could have told his boss what he had been doing. Are you going to turn yourself in or..."Theral started to say, but he was interrupted. "Oh, you damn outlanders are all the same! You think doing this is going to make yourself seem like a good person! I'll spill your blood and through your body next to Processus's!" Foryn said, pulling out a dagger. Theral pulled out his sword. Foryn thrusted Theral in the leg, not hurting him much. Theral slashed Foryn from the face down his chest, severly wounding him. He fell onto his knees, writhing in agony. Theral hated to see people suffer, but this person needed to be killed. "I hate to see you in pain. I will end your life quickly!" He said pulling up his sword. "Never!" Foryn yelled, quickly stabbing Theral in the foot! Theral accidently dropped his sword, but the blade stabbed through Foryn's back, killing him. He took his sword and Processus's ring. He went back to the Light House.

"I killed Foryn Gilnith and got back Processus's ring." Theral told the lady, giving her the ring. "Thank you. This is all I have left to remember him by. Here, take these two healing potions. Processus usually took a couple of them when he left. If only he did this time..."She said. about to cry again. Theral took the potions and went to the Cencus office for the reward. He talked to th Breton who gave him his release papers.

"It's a shame he had to die. He was a good man. Anyway, here is the 500 gold reward. It's nice to see _some_ people are still loyal to the emporer." The breton said. It was getting late, so Theral went to Arrile's Tradehouse and rented a room for the night for 5 gold. Before he went to bed, he wrote in his journal of all that he had done. The next day, he was going to go to the smuggler's cave that Arrile told him about.

Theral woke up the next morning, and ate some bread for breakfest. He also drank the flin he took from the office. He went to the Silt Strider, and looked around near it for a cave. It wasn't hard or long before he found it. He walked inside. On the inside, he saw a Dunmer woman sitting by a campfire, eating meat. He walked down there, and she turned to see him. She got up and pulled a dagger out from her belt. "Die, fetcher!" She screamed as she charged at him. Theral pulled his sword from the sheath that came with it and dodged her swing. He thrusted her with his sword in her stomach. "Stupid!" She yelled. She grabbed some a bucket near her and hit Theral in the face with it. He was stunned and lost balance, but he did not fall over. He swung his sword randomly while he was dizzy, and luckily cut the bandit in the face. She fell into the camp fire. Theral grabbed a flask of water on the bench she was sitting on and put the fire out. He was still stunned after the fight, so he sat down and let his vision re-focus. "What's going on in there?" Someone shouted. Theral could hear foot steps nearby, so he had to hide. There was a small row boat that was flipped upside down near the fire, so he hid under it. There was moon sugar and skooma under it, but he ignored it. He could see two feet walking around. He heard the voice of a male Dunmer gasp. Obviously, he saw the dead lady. "Someone has found us!" He excalimed. Theral readied his sword. He crawled out from under the boat. The Dunmer was wearing a ragged brown robe. He was walking toward the gate. Theral Ran up behind him and stabbed him through the back! The Dunmer yelled in pain. "AHCK! Someone come help!" That was all the Dunmer said before he died. Theral could sense that more people were in there.

Theral opened the gate and saw two paths. He took one that was left of him. He went up some stairs and found another gate. This one was locked. There were three slaves on the inside. One of them went over to the gate. "The one with the throwing stars has the key! Go find key, help us!" The Argonian said. Theral walked back down the stairs and went on the other pathway. He saw a small cave openening, with a lady standing in front of it. "How does it feel to know death is near?" She shouted. She started to throw throwing stars at Theral, but he dodged them with ease. While still dodging them, he ran up at her with his sword. One star hit him in his arm, but it was Chitin, and not doing much damage to it. He got up to her and slashed through her chest, killing her. On a crate near her was a key. Theral took it and went back down to the gate.

As he was unlocking the gate, someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around, only to see a Dunmer male in steel armor, with an axe attached to his belt. "Trying to free the slaves? I don't think so." His dry, raspy voice said as he pulled out his axe. Theral slashed him with his sword, but the steel armor deflected it. The Dunmer swung his axe down at Theral, but he ran out of the way. Theral had not cast a spell ever since he first went to prison, but he thought he might be able to cast a fireball. He tried to conjure a fireball in his hands and... He succeeded, for the first time in 9 years! He through the ball at the Dunmer's face, causing him to stumble a bit. The smoke and some ash went in his eyes, so he took a flask of water out of a pouch on his side. As he did that, Theral ran and slammed up against the man, knocking him down the steps. Before he could get up, Theral jumped down and ran the sword through his chest, killing him. He searched the man's corpse and took 30 gold. He then opened the gate and freed all the slaves. He followed them out of the cave. He didn't want to search for loot, because someone else may be in there.

He drank one of his health potions to heal his wounds, and then he went to the Silt Strider. He paid about 20 gold and was taken to Balmora.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Afternotes: Some of this stuff was almost word for word, but I added some stuff. The drunken argonian, a job you could do for Arrile, and an extra guy in the cave near Seyda Neen. Foryn Gilnith originally fought with his hands, but I changed that, because he wouldn't be able to murder an Imperial Tax Man with his fists with him escaping. So, write a review and tell me parts you liked and parts you didn't like. Don't start insulting it, but people still do anyway. I will either start working on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, but it may not be released for a few days.

2007-06-22 Alexander G. Blake(Renodin) Alexander G. Blake(Renodin)


	2. Chapter 2: Balmora

Before Notes: If you haven't played Morrowind, then you won't know what most of the places are. And, I've added another character. I've also left out a few people. This chapter is kinda long, sorry.

Chapter 2--_ Balmora _

Theral arrived in Balmora after a 2 hour ride on the Silt Strider. The town was much bigger than he expected. He imagined it being just another village. Just like when he arrived in Seyda Neen, all the people stared at him. Some of the people gave him rude looks, and another one flipped him off! Morrowind didn't seem like a very nice place. Theral walked down the ramp, and another Dunmer approached him.

"You must be the outlander that just arrived in Seyda Neen. Word of your arrival has spread around by merchants who arrived on the Silt Strider just yesterday. Welcome to Balmora, Council Seat Town of Great House Hlaalu." The Dunmer said. "My name is Drelen Hector. I'm guessing you are Theral?" He added.

"Yes, I'm Theral Gemni." Theral answered. "Uhh... Do you know where Caius Cosades lives? I've got something I need to deliver to him, and also, what services does this town offer?" He asked.

"Well, there are so many people in this town. I've never met that man, but If I knew what kind of person he was, I could most likely point him out." He said. "This town offers hundreds of services. If you aren't the adventuring type, you might want to settle down in this town. It is one of the best. Next to the Silt Strider is the Council Club, but the Commona Tong hangs out there, and they hate outlanders. Next to the Council Club is the Lucky Lockup, another inn, but most people prefer the Eight Plates." He added. He started telling Theral where everything is, including guilds, the armorers, libraries, the temple, merchants, and everything. Theral wrote it all down in his journal. "If you ever need me, I stay at the South Wall Cornerclub. Sometimes I'm wandering around town. And someone down at the cornerclub can probably tell you where Caius lives. If you ever need some money, I offer a few part time jobs to people just starting out here in Morrowind. And with that, I take my leave." Drelen said, walking away.

Theral wanted some armor to go along with his sword, so he went to Meldor the Armorer's shop. He went inside, and there was a guard and a Bosmer. "What do you need?" The Bosmer asked.

"Do you have any light armor?" Theral asked. The Bosmer, who is obviously Meldor, ducked down and shuffeld through some crates. He set a pile of armor on the counter. "I have a full set of Chitin Armor. The only better light armor is Glass Armor, which is rare and expensive. The full set of Chitin is..oh, for you, I'd say, 150 septims? Do we have a deal?" Meldor asked. Theral checked his bag. He had 800 gold, so he agreed. He took the armor and put it in his bag. He would try it on later. "If you ever need any armor repaired, come back and I'll repair it. For a cost, of course. If you want weapons, go check the Razor Hole." Meldor said as Theral left.

With 650 gold left, he decided to visit the Razor Hole for some new arms. Something inside his head told he was going to need all this stuff, but he couldn't figure out what the voice was. He looked around the store and bought a steel saber for 50 gold. He was going to sell his Iron Longsword, but the man wouldn't take it. So he dropped it on the ground outside. Next, he went to the South Wall Cornerclub.

After he got there, he asked different people if they knew Caius Cosades. One of them said he comes in once and a while and gets a load of mazte, but then leaves without much talk. Some people told him to ask his friend, the owner of the bar. Theral looked around and found the owner. He told him to leave the club, go up the stairs near it, then go left all the way to the last house. Theral thanked the man, and then he followed the directions.

When he arrived at the house, he decided not to barge in. He knocked, and someone said "Come in!". He opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him. The place was a dump! There were books lying on the floor, empty bottles of Skooma all over, and the table had Moon Sugar all in jars. Theral turned and saw an Imperial without a shirt on. "Umm, are you Caius Cosades?" He asked.

"Why, yes I am." He answered. _Great._ He thought. _Another Imperial, free to use drugs and do what he wants while the rest of us are always being watched. _"Well, I'm supposed to give you this package." He said, handing it to him. The Imperial looked at the package and opened it. His eyes opened wide, looking surprised. Then he locked the papers in a chest behind him. "Well, I've been expecting you, Theral. Apparently, the Emperor has released you from prison to work in the Blades." Caius said. Theral looked at him strangely. "What are the blades?" He asked.

"We are the Emporer's eyes and ears here in Morrowind. Nobody knows who are members, and that is the way it will remain. Basically, we are undercover agents for the Empire. I am the Spymaster, and the Emporer himself wants you to work for me." Caius said. Theral was shocked.

Being in prison for 9 years severly dropped his skills. He would not be able to do spy business! "There must be some mistake!" Theral said.

"Oh, no. But don't worry. We aren't the 'risk your life and take a bolt' type of spies. All we really do is gather information, but when the time comes, we do use force. The other members here in Morrowind are: Rithleen, a redguard female who lives in an apartment a few houses down from me. Tyermallin, an Altmer wizard who lives in the apartment under Rithleen's. Nine Toes, an Argonian Hunter who lives in a small house down the street from here. Gildan, a Nightblade who lives in Ald-Ruhn. Finally, there is Elone, a Redguard Scout who stays in Arrile's Tradehouse in Seyda Neen. As a member of the blades, you can never let ANYONE know who any of us really are. I am just an old man with a skooma problem. Rithleen is an Ex-Woman at Arms. Tyermallin is the apprentice of a wizard in Dagon Fel. Nine Toes is just an ordinary Hunter. Gildan is an amateur assassin. And Elone is a lady who gives directions to new comers in Seyda Neen. And you will be a Freelancer who has been released from prison after being framed." Caius told him.

Theral wa in shock for a moment. "Okay, this is a lot of information for me to take in at one time! I was NEVER expecting anything like this!" He said. Caius nodded. "Yes, I thought it would be. Why don't you go do some other things for a while. Write all this down in a journal or something, and get used to Balmora. Then join a guild do some work, learn a bit about Morrowind, then come back when your a little less wet behind the ears, and I'll give you some work." Caius told him. Theral thought for a moment, and then asked another question. "Which guild should I join? Which ones get the best rewards and has the best people?" He asked. "I'll tell you why another time, but just don't join the Temple. You can only join the Morag Tong in Vivec, even though they have a guild hall here. You could join House Hlaalu, but that occupies too much time. If you enjoy getting in trouble with the law, you might join the Thieves Guild down at the South Wall Cornerclub. If you wan to learn Magic, go down to the Mages Guild. If you want to get your hands dirty, join the Fighter's Guild. If you don't like the idea of working for someone, go hunt outlaws in caves. Do what Nine Toes does and go hunting. Just find something to occupy your time, unless you want to be a beggar." Caius said.

With that, Theral left. He had a few skills in stealth, combat, and magic. Which guild would he join? He decided he would go check out the Thieves Guild at the South Wall Cornerclub. He went back down the stairs and into the club.

He asked a few people about the Thieves' Guild. One person told him to ask the Khajiit, Sugar Lips Habasii. There was only one Khajiit in the building, so he went and talked to her.

"I would like to join the Thieves' Guild." He told her. She looked around to see if any non-members were listening.

"Dunmer wants in? Dunmer must do Habasii a favor first. Then Dunmer may join." She said. "What do you need done?" He asked. Again, she looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "Habasii's friend wants a diamond. Alchememist in Balmora, near clothes shop, has diamonds. Bring Habasii a diamond, and Dunmer can join." She told him.

Theral looked in his journal to see where the Alchemist was. Her shop was located North East side of town. He walked over there, and went inside. There was a Hlaalu Guard, and lots of expensive medicine and medicine making equipment. He walked to the shop keeper, who was standing next to a shelf with hundreds of potion vials on it. "Do you sell Diamonds here?" He asked. "Yes. They are 500 gold each. Are you interested in buying one?" She asked. Theral was shocked by the price. "No, not today. Thanks any way." He said, leaving the shop. When he left, he saw some stairs going up to a deck above the shop. He climbed up and saw another door. It was to the same building, but maybe there were some diamonds he could take up there. He quietly opened the door and crept inside. This was the Alchemist's bedroom. There was a stair case leading down to the room where she sold her stuff. The bottom of the stairs had the guard, making sure nobody came up there. He quietly walked around, openening boxes and barrels and baskets. He couldn't find any diamonds, but then he came across a small chest. It was locked, but the lock seemed of poor quality. He took the lockpick out of his bag that he took from the Census office. He didn't have much skill in lockpicking, but he knew a little bit. Before he went to prison, he wanted a house, because he lived on the streets. He lock picked some person's house, went inside, and killed them. That was why he went to prison in the first place. He started to pick the lock. It took some time, but he opened the chest. There were three diamonds in it! He took all three, closed the chest, and locked it back up. He slowly crept out through the door.

He went back to the South Wall Cornerclub to show Habasii the diamonds. Before he went into the door, someone shouted at him. "Halt!" Yelled the voice of a Dunmer. He turned around, and saw a Hlaalu guard walking toward him. "What's the problem?" Theral asked, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Well, nothing really. It's just that you've been in that bar quite a lot today. It's not usual for someone to go into a club over and over. I also saw you coming out of the top door of the Alchemist's shop. You were walking in pretty slowly and carefully, as if you didn't want anyone to see you. Care to explain? You aren't supposed to use that entrance to her shop." The guard asked. Theral had to think quickly. "Well, I thought that might have been another shop. I walked in slowly just to make sure it wasn't somebody's house, so I wouldn't wake anybody up. Then I saw it was the Alchemist's shop, so I stayed and bought some stuff. If it is an illegal entrance, shouldn't it have been locked?" Theral asked.

"Well, true. I'll have to talk to her about locking her door. I just thought it was weird, because the Cornerclub here IS the Thieves' Guild headquarters. I'm going to go talk with the Alchemist and the guard there to see if anything was going on. You're free to go for now, but don't leave town until I say it's okay. THEN you'll be in trouble. And if I find out you did something bad in that store, you'll be in even MORE trouble. So save both of us the trouble." The guard said, walking away. "Remember to ask me, Charly Dren, before leaving town!" The guard, apparently Charly Dren, said. _Damn! They are going to find out I didn't buy anything, and then they'll see that the diamonds are gone, and I'll be the only person who could've done it! _ Theral thought. He walked into the club.

"Here is the diamond, Habasii. You can have the extras, too." Theral told her. She took all the diamonds. "Dunmer does good job. Once he tells Habasii his name, Habasii can pay him and make him a member." She said. "My name is Theral Gemni." He said. She took a pile of gold out of her pocket. "Welcome, Theral. Here is your starting funds of 50 gold, plus extra for the extra diamonds you give Habasii. If you want jobs to do, just ask. If you ever get in trouble with the law, go downstairs just speak with Habasii. She will be happy to remove any fines you owe society, for only half the cost." She told him.

"Well, can I have a job now?" Theral asked. Habasii looked around. "Yes. Habasii has work available. The Camonna Tong and the Thieves' Guild have been at war ever since we founded the guild here in Morrowind. My informants tell me that a member of the Camonna Tong has joined the Thieve's Guild. We don't know which one it is. It is a male, and a Dunmer, because all Camonna Tong is Dunmer. It is either Freil Fern, the wizard who keeps to himself upstairs, Drelen Hector, the commoner downstairs who helps newcomers, which is a perfect disguise for the Camonna Tong, because they HATE outlanders, or Ushry Tharys at the Thieves' Guild Headquarters in the town of Ald-Ruhn. Your mission is to find the spy, and kill him." Habasii said.

First, Theral decided to check the wizard who likes to keep to himself. He went upstairs and saw an open door. He walked inside, and saw a Dunmer man in red robes. He was on his bed, reading a book. "What do you want, outlander?" Freil asked him.

"Do you know anything about the Camonna Tong?" Theral asked him. "Yes. They are the local criminal organization who hates outlanders and the Thieves' Guild. Why do you ask?" He asked Theral. "Well, you are a new member of the Thieves' Guild right? Well, why would a wizard join a group of thieves?" Theral asked. "Listen. I'm NOT the spy. I got tired of the Mages Guild, so I came here. If I were Camonna Tong, I would want to kill all outlanders. I have lived for over a thousand years, like most Dunmer. If I wanted to kill all outlanders, I would have killed them all with my spells when they first came here centuries ago. Now leave me to my studies." Freil said. Theral was about to say something else, but Freil stared at him. His eyes turned blue, and he pointed at Theral. His hand turned purple, and some force was pushing Theral out gently. After he was pushed out, the same force slammed and locked the door shut. _That was one rude mage. Well, he had a point. He definently wasn't the spy._ Next, he was going to check with the person who greeted him when he arrived in Balmora, Drelen Hector. He went downstairs.

"Hello, Theral. Do you have any other questions about Balmora?" Drelen asked.

"Actually, yes. Do you know anything about the Camonna Tong?" Theral asked. Drelen shook his head. "No, sorry. I tried to speak with them, but they refused to talk with me. They said I was a disgrace to all Dunmer for helping outlanders." Drelen said. "But, you might ask the new member of the Thieves' Guild in Ald-Ruhn, Ushry Tharys. He often went into the Council Club where the Council Club hangs out." Drelen told him.

"Thank you." Theral said. "One last question: How do I get to Ald-Ruhn?" He asked. "Just go across the river from here to the Silt Strider, where we first met. The caravaner can take you there." Drelen said. Theral thanked him one last time and left to the Silt Strider.

"Your destination?" The man asked. "Ald Ruhn." Theral told him. The man nodded. "Hop in." He said. They rode off to Ald-Ruhn. The giant bug went on top of the mountain, around Balmora to the north. From there, it went on a big dirt road until they turned onto a rocky road. They arrived after a few hours, and Theral got off.

"So, a young Dunmer Male walked into your store through the front entrance, and he was wearing Chitin Armor? He asked about diamonds, but then didn't buy anything? Are you sure he didn't come in after that?" Charly Dren asked the Alchemist.

"Yes. He only came in once, through the front door here, and didn't buy anything. About an hour later I checked my bedroom, and my diamonds were gone! But, it couldn't of been him. He never went upstairs." The Alchemist said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think you've been robbed by the Thieve's Guild. That dunmer's name is Theral Gemni. I saw him sneak in and out of your top door outside. I followed him, and he went to the South Wall Cornerclub, where the Thieves' Guild hangs out. He's been there a lot today, as well. Do you wish to press charges?" Charly asked her.

"Yes! I not only want each diamond back, but I want him to be fined! Those diamonds are very valuable, and I had those ones locked up for a reason! Some people from Sadrith Mora ordered a few, and I'm supposed to send them off tomorrow! I was getting paid 2000 gold for it! If the diamonds are late, they'll only pay me 1400 for them! Of course, they are going to be late NOW! I want him to pay the other 600 gold I'm not getting for sending them!" She told the guard.

"Well, ma'am, they may not be late. I told him not to leave town. If he does, he is going to be arrested. I'll track him down. He couldn't have gotten too far yet." Charly said.

"I'll come with you. This person snuck by me, and I want to help you get him caught." The guard who was at the base of the staircase.

The other guard said his name was Herald. The two went to the South Wall Cornerclub. In there, they asked Drelen Hector where Theral was. "He said he was taking the Silt Strider to Ald-Ruhn. You should check the Thieves' Guild Headquarters there, the tavern, the Rat in the Pot." He told the guards. They thanked him for the information. They went to the Silt Strider, and paid to be taken to Ald-Ruhn.

When they arrived, it was 9:00 PM. They went over to the Rat in The Pot. "Herald, he'll definently suspect were after him if two Hlaalu guards enter at the same time. I'll take off my helmet. It is the only symbol that we are Hlaalu. After 2 minutes, you come in, dressed normally. Go find me, and I'll be close to Theral. He won't recognize me, because he never saw my face." Charly said. Herald agreed, and waited outside by the door.

Charly put his helmet in his bag, and walked in.

Theral asked some people while he was downstairs in the Rat in the Pot, and people told him that Ushry was the only Dunmer there wearing fur armor. Theral saw Ushry sitting at a table, drinking a bottle of Sujamma. Theral walked over to him. "Hello." Ushry said.

"Hello, Ushry. I'm Theral, a new member of the Thieves' Guild." Theral told him. Ushry nodded. "I'm new two." He pointed out. Just then, Theral saw a man wearing a full set of Bonemold armor without the helmet sit down at a table. He told the serving wench that he wanted some Cyrodillic Brandy. He took a book out of his bag and started reading it. Theral could feel the mans' eyes stare at him.

"Well, uhh, anyway, Ushry, do you know who the Camonna Tong is?" Theral asked him. "Of course. They are criminals who kill outlanders. I don't think that much force is needed, but more and more outlanders are coming here, taking our jobs. They do have a right to be angry." Ushry said. _This MUST be the spy._ Theral thought. "Well, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about. But, we need to speak in private." Theral said. "Could we talk right outside the gates of town?" He asked.That would be the only place he could kill the spy. Ushry agreed. "Sure. But first, I need to got put the leftovers of my meal in my room. I'll be right back." He said, getting up with his food. _Such a foolish outlander! While I'm in my room, I'll get my Glass Jinkblade and eliminate him! Nobody will find out!_ He thought as he walked away.

Theral began to stand up and stretch, when the man in Bonemold armor walked up to him. Another one walked in front of him, but that one was wearing a helmet.

"I thought I was clear when I told you not to leave town, Theral! As I said before, now you'll be in even MORE trouble!" Charly said, grabbing shoulder, putting a sword to his neck. The other one used a rope to tie Theral's hands behind his back. The one with the helmet spoke.

"Theral Gemni, you are under arrest for tresspassing into private property, robbery, and disobeying direct orders from an official guard. Serve your time peacefully and pay your debt to society. We'll have some questions for you later." Herald said. They lead Theral out, and took him to the nearest fort, Buckmoth Legion Fort.

Ushry walked out of his room with the dagger in his boot. "Theral, where did you go?" He asked. The serving wench walked up to him. "Is Theral the Dunmer in Chitin armor? Some guards just came in here and arrested him for a number of things." She said. _Well, if he got arrested for a lot of things, and he's in the Thieves' Guild, he must be a very good criminal. And if it took more than one guard to capture him, he'll escape. Then, he'll come back here. I'll be waiting._ Ushry thought.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Afternotes: Sorry this chapter was so long, and sorry all the real action took place at the end, and there wasn't much. I hope is was more entertaining than the last. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow, and I'll probably finish before the day is done. Please write a review to tell me my strong points and weak points in writing. I want to improve, because I want to become a proffesional author someday.

2007-06-23 Alexander G. Blake(Renodin) Alexander G. Blake(Renodin)


	3. Chapter 3: Escape from Prison

Before Notes: Theral has been in Morrowind for only _two _days, and he is already in prison again. That's all I have to say before the story. Read it or get lost.

_Chapter 3-- Escape from Prison_

When the guards brought Theral to Buckmoth Legion Fort, they took him down to the prison room for questioning, before they would lock him up.

"So, why did you take the diamonds?" Charly asked him.

"It was the initiation mission for the Thieves' Guild. I was just doing my job." He told them.

"Our records show you were just released from prison 2 days ago, and here you are again. If your job says to take something that belongs to somebody else, obviously it's still against the law! The only faction that is allowed to break the law is the Morag Tong!" Herald said.

"You owe 2600 gold for the fine! 1500 gold because three diamonds together costs that much, 600 because that's how much money the Alchemist is losing because she will have to ship her diamonds to Sadrith Mora late, and the last 500 is because you left town after I told you not to! Suspects of a crime are not allowed to leave the town where the crime took place until the criminal has been discovered!" Charly said.

"Where did you hide the diamonds?" Herald asked.

"I didn't _hide _them anywhere. I gave them to Sugar Lips Habasii, as I was just doing my job." Theral answered.

"Well, we know where they are, but we cannot give them to the Alchemist in time, so you are still being fined. The amount of gold you cannot pay off will be time for you in jail." Charly said. "How much gold do you have?" He asked.

Theral dug through his pouch. He had 950 gold. Charly grabbed it. "With that, you have 1550 gold left to pay off, which will be three months of hard labor. We'll take all your items and keep them in our evidence chest. When your sentence is over, we'll check to see if there are any stolen items. We'll give you back any of YOUR stuff. All stolen things will be returned to their rightful owners." Charly said. Herald grabbed Thera'ls bag and took it away. Charly tied Theral's hands again. He lead him to a prison cell, where he was untied and thrown in.Charly put a bracer on Theral's arm that drained all his magicka power. Charly closed and locked the cell door.

Theral tried to think of a way out. He needed to kill the Camonna Tong spy! If he was in jail for 3 months, the spy would have enough time to get enough information to plot and attack on the Thieves' Guild. _Before I went to prison, I learned how to cast Fireball, Bound Dagger, and... what was that last spell?_ Theral was trying to remember the third spell he knew before going to prison. _ Wait! I was born under the sign of the tower! I can unlock some locks just by touching them! I should've remembered that when I was taking those diamonds!_ It had been a long time since he had ever used this ability he was born with, and he could only use it once per day! Not only that, but the cell door might have a very strong lock, one that was too powerful for him to unlock with his power!

He looked out the window in his cell door. There was only one guard, and he was sitting in a chair, yawning as if he were bored. _There is only one guard, but I have no weapons. If I unlock this door, I'll be in here even longer! I've gotta distract that guard!_ He thought about several different things. he would have to make the guard temporarily leave the room. He had an idea! _Whenever the chef comes in here to give us the food, I'll eat mine quickly! When I'm done, I'll ask the guard to go get me some more, and while he is gone, I'll escape! _ It wasn't the best plan, but it was all Theral could come up with.

He was bored. Soooooo bored. He would have to wait 4 hours for lunch, and he had nothing to do. He overheard some guards talking an hour before. They said he would start doing hard labor tomorrow. There was some rocks on his cell floor, so he started to make a plan with them. He tried to remember what he saw in the fort yesterday. There weren't many guards in the main hall, there were about three. The door to the prison cells had one guard, and the prison room he was in now only had one guard as well. That was five guards he had to get through.

_Let's see. Once I get this guard out of the room, I'll have a few minutes to get out of this room. I'll unlock this door, and walk out. When I was locked in here, there were no other prisoners in the other 2 cells. They must be in other rooms. So, I'll hide in one of the other cells, which will be unlocked already. I'll duck on the floor and be silent, and the guard will think I ran out, most likely. He'll go sound an alarm. If this prison is like some of the forts in Cyrodill, the imperial guards will stand by every exit. None of them will patrol the halls, but they will stand by every doorway and gate and door. There will also be a few guarding different places outside the fort. There may be guards patrolling the halls, which then I'll get caught. After I escape the cell, I'll have to follow my instincts. _Elliot planned in his head. Now all he had to do was wait.

After a few hours, a Bosmer chef entered the room. He gave the guard some bread, some flin, some mazte, and a chunk of rat meat. The guard kept the bread and the flin to himself. He took the mazte and the meat to Theral's cell and handed them to him through the gaps in the steel bars in the cell door window. Theral guzzled down the mazte and bit into the meat. _Wow, rat meat is better than I expected! _ He thought. He savored each bite, but then eat quickly after remembering his plan. After a few minutes he had eaten all the meat. _Time to follow through with the plan._ He thought.

He walked over to the cell door. "Guard? I'm still hungry, so could I have some more food?" He asked, trying to hide his exitement. The guard had just finished his bread.

"Well, normally I wouldn't do this, but this is the last day you have before you start doing hard labor, so you might as well enjoy it. I'll be right back." He said, getting up from his chair. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Theral sprung into action. He touched the lock on the door and focused his mind. He focused on it hard and the lock popped off. _No wonder people born under the Tower can only use their powers once per day! That was more exausting than I thought it would be! _ He thought. He tried to catch his breath and he ran out of the cell, leaving the door open to show he wasn't in it. He quickly went into one of the unlocked empty cells and closed the door behind him. He ducked down and hid in the corner, where if the guard opened the door, he would be behind it, unseen. Soon, someone entered the room. Theral was extremely nervous, and he tried to breathe quietly.

"HEY!" The guard yelled. Theral could hear him drop the meat. The guard was nervous now too! He would lose his job if Theral escaped! "How could he have gotten out of that cell! He had no equipment, and it was locked tight! He must be some form of escape artist!" The guard said. Theral could hear him pull out a sword. "He couldn't have gotten out of this room, though. The others would've seen him." The guard said. The footsteps were of the guard got louder and louder as they approached the cell Theral was hiding in. The guard ran quickly, but it seemed like time was going slower to Theral. As the guard opened the door, Theral held his breath and tried to make no noise. He was behind the door, so the guard didn't notice him. The guard left that cell, leaving the door open, and checked the other. No one was in there.

"Damn! I'm going to be in trouble for this!" He said as he ran out of the room. Theral stayed behind the door for a little longer. After a few minutes, he could hear a bugel being played loudly. He heard guards shouting different things. "All hands, gather to your Defense Posts! This is not a drill! A prisoner has escaped!" One guard yelled, and then Theral could hear several people running around to their posts. _Great! I'm also going to have to get my equipment back!_ Theral thought. Theral peeked out of the cell. He saw a guard standing at the entrance to the prison room. The guard was facing outside the doorway. He started to crawl out of the cell, being as silent as possible. He saw a very big chest in the corner. It was labeled 'Evidence'. He snuck over to it, but it had a lock on it. _I've already used my Tower Key power once today!_ He thought. He looked around for a key. Near the guard's chair, he saw something twinkle in the light from the window. He crawled over to it, and it was a key. _It's probably just the key to the cells. But, it wouldn't hurt to try._ He thought, picking it up. He snuck over to the chest and tried the key. He was happy to see the lock unlock! He slowly and quietly opened the chest. There was his bag! There was nothing left in the chest, and all his stuff was in his bag. Other prisoners probably have their stuff locked in whatever room they're locked up in. He took the bag and put the strap of his shoulder. _How will I get out of this room?_ He thought. Then, he remembered how he found the key! It twinkled in the light _from the window!_ He crawled over toward it.

_Hmmm... It's just big enough for me to drop my bag out of it, and then squeeze through. _ He looked through the window, quietly. It was on a corner of the fort that was far from the entrance. There was a big rock he could hide behind, and there was one guard. He guessed the guard was about 200 meters away. _ If I jump out, the guard MIGHT hear me, but he is far away. I'll quickly crawl behind the rock, so he won't see me._ Theral went through all the possible outcomes he could think of through his head, until he finally realized that it was either now or never. Do or die.

As slowly and quietly as he could, he stood up on the guard's chair. He took off his bag and held it out the window. From there, he dropped it. The window was about 9 feet high, and the bag hit the ground with a THUMP, with some slight rustling of lightweight objects rubbing against metal. No one heard it. _Few!_ he thought. He only heard it because he was paying so much attention to it. Next, he started to slowly and quietly climb into the window. He turned around so he would fall feet first, and held onto the ledge. After hanging on, he was about 4 feet from the ground. He dropped down. He landed quieter than the bag, for he fell a shorter distance.

He slipped the bag over his shoulder, after putting on his armor and getting his saber. He looked over the rock and saw the guard pacing, left and right. _Since I'm wearing my armor, I don't look like a prisoner anymore. All their prisoners have their armor locked up._ When the guard was looking the opposite direction that Theral was, he walked over to a tree. He stood behind it for a minute, and then approached the guard.

"Hey, whats got all the guards in such an uproar?" Theral asked him. The guard looked at him, and didn't recognize him as a prisoner.

"Oh, nothing much, Dunmer. Some prisoner escaped, so we are all being sent to guard the fort. But, if he escaped, we would have already found him or he's somewhere in Ald-Ruhn already. Hell, he might even be in Caldera by now." The guard said. Theral thought of something to say, so he could keep the other guards confused. "What did the prisoner look like?" Theral asked.

"Well, I haven't seen all the prisoners, but he IS a prisoner. He's probably just wearing his clothes, with no equipment." The guard said. Theral tried to hold back his chuckling. "When I was walking down the path, I saw someone like that. I asked where he was going, and he said he was 'sticking it to the man'. He was another Dunmer, probably one of those that hates the Imperials. If you think he's the escapee, he went down the path south to Caldera and Balmora." Theral said. "The guard looked shocked for a moment. "How could a prisoner escape so easily? Well, you've been a good help. I'll go alert the others, and we'll track down the prisoner with a messenger to the guards down at Caldera. They'll know where he went next. Whats your name? We'll reward you later." The guard said. Again, Theral held back his chuckling. He told him the first name that came to his mind. "Ushry Tharys." Theral said. The guard nodded and then ran toward the entrance to the fort. After the guard was gone, Theral started to laugh quietly. Theral walked down the road to Ald-Ruhn, walking slowly to examine what the Ashland Region looked like.

After about a minute of walking, he heard a voice. "Why do you continue to break the law? Why don't you just be good?" He looked behind him and saw Charly and Herald. Theral was shocked. "How did you guys..."He stuttered. Before he could even draw his sword, Charly ran up to him and hit his head with a club. All Theral could remember before blacking out was his vision being blurry, hitting the ground hard, and a voice saying "Maybe this will teach you something about what we call 'Imperial Law'." Just seconds before blacking out, he felt someone dragging him across the ground by his hair.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Afternotes: No, Theral is **NOT ** dead. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed drinking these 6 cans of mountain dew and getting severe head aches thinking of how the heck Theral would get out of his cell. The next chapter will probably be up and running tomorrow.

2007-06-24 Alexander G. Blake(Renodin) Alexander G. Blake(Renodin)


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Important Beforenotes!!!: In the last chapter, Theral was knocked unconscious by Charly Dren. This chapter is just his dreams while being unconsious, some parts memories from before he went to prison.**

_Chapter 4--Dreams_

Theral could tell he was dreaming. He was upset that what he saw were just dreams, and not reality. Some things of which he saw, though, he was glad they were just dreams.

Theral was watching himself at the age of 13, when he was only a small child. He had been in an orphanage since he was 2, and had only gone to school for 3 years. After learning to read, if a student couldn't pay, or if their parents couldn't, they were not allowed to attend school anymore. He just watched all the events of his past, what he wanted to keep, and never give up. He watched them occur, over and over.

He was walking down the street while it was raining. He had no friends, for none of the people there liked orphans, and not much like Dunmer. He was alone, friendless, and had to support himself, and he was miserable. Until that one fateful day. He was wandering the streets, half naked, in the cold rain, trying to find a place to sleep. When three children who were only a little older approached him. One a Nord, one an Imperial, and one a Breton. The Imperial knocked him down, and they stripped him of his pants and shoes. The Nord threw stones at him, and the Breton insulted him. "You stupid Dark Elf! Why don't you go find yourself some parents!" Theral was sick, bruised, and bloody. His life was at an end. That very moment, he heard someone yell, but he was not quite sure of what he said. All the kids went running and screaming. Theral opened his eyes, and saw 2 Skeletons. He could hear the voice of an old Dunmer talk. "Now, pick him up. Lets take him back to my tower. He'll die if we don't help him!" The voice said. The Skeletons could care less, but they did what their master told them. From that moment, Theral was no longer a miserable orphan child.

Theral could then see himself at the Dunmer's tower. The skeletons fell down, dead, because the spell comanding them had worn off. He heard the Dunmer mutter some words, and then the Dunmer touched his shoulder. Theral's wounds started to slowly heal, and he was able to stand. He stood up, and his vision refocused. He was wet and cold, and still sick. He saw he was in a tower. In front of him was a Dunmer with a beard and no hair, wearing a blue robe. Theral was terrorified. This man had saved him, but he had no idea where he was at, or what the Dunmer wanted with him. The Dunmer, obviously a Mage, handed Theral a towel and a brown robe. "Dry yourself off and put on this robe for warmth. Pay no attention to me, I'm going to continue curiing you, though it may hurt a little. The mage was right. When his wounds healed up, there was great pain as they closed. He was getting healed, but it hurt. The mage uttered more words and touched Theral's shoulder. The pain was intense, but he didn't care. He had been through a lot of pain in his life. The Mage then gave him a potion. "Drink this. It will heal all the diseases you've gotten from being out in the cold rain." The mage said. Theral popped off the cork and guzzled it down. It tasted horrible, but he wanted to be cured and he was extremely thirsty as well. After drinking it, he put on the robe. "You may ask questions tomorrow. Today, you rest." The mage said. He gave Theral some delicous looking meat and bread, with some water. Theral ate and drank it all. He was tired from all he'd been through that day. "I have a few extra beds. Go lie down in one and rest. Tommorrow you may ask all your questions." The mage told him. Theral obeyed what the mage said, and went into one of the beds.

The next day, Theral asked many questions. The mage's name was Divayth Fyr, a wizard from some group called the Telvanni. Divayth said he was on a trip in Cyrodill, but was originally from the country of Morrowind. He said he was searching for some special herbs that only grow in CYrodill, so he could find a cure to the 'Divine Disease'. Theral didn't know what that was, but he didn't question his saviour. Theral asked why Divayth rescued him.

"Normally, I could care not whether a a person was killed. But, you are a child with potential, and I hate to see people suffer as you were, which is why I want to cure the Divine Disease. And, while I'm here in Cyrodill, which will be for a while, you can help me, and I'll provide you shelter and food. How would you like to be my apprentice?" Divayth asked. That was the moment Theral became happy. From the age of 13 all the way to 20, he was Divayth's apprentice. He was taught a few skills in magic and combat AND stealth. Theral was set for life now. At a good time, to. Divayth had told Theral that he needed to return to Morrowind. Theral was upset, but he had a feeling they would meet again someday. For the next year, Theral lived on his own. He did a little hunting and looting caves, and he was able to support himself.

Theral soon turned 21, the last of his good years in life. The three children that almost killed him 8 years ago were now 24 years old, and they wanted to get him again.

"You only won last time because your evil Necromancer friend showed up! Necromancers are evil, and showed all be burned on a stake!" The Breton said. Theral was enraged. _These damn bastards have no right to say ANYTHING about him!_ "He was no Necromancer!" Theral said, trying to avoid a fight. "Only a Necromancer would summon two skeletons to attack children!" The Nord said. Theral didn't want to fight. Divayth had told him that fighting would lead only to three bad things: Death, hatred, or punishment. Theral could've killed the three, right then and there with his basic spells and his iron mace that Divayth gave him. But, he chose not to. The three people attacked him, and Theral refused to fight. He felt he had made the right decision when a guard came up and arrested the three. Even though Theral hated violence, he wanted revenge.

A few months later, the three were released from jail. Late at night, Theral went to the Imperial's house. He picked the lock to his door, and came in. Before the Imperial could say anything, Theral busted his head open with his mace. He took the Imperial's house, always using THAT as his excuse for the murder. He was thrown in prison that night, thinking he was going to be there for 30 years. But 9 years later...

After 9 years, he had forgotten about Divayth. He cleared it all from his mind. He never wanted to remember it again. That day, he was released, and sent under guard to Morrowind. The Emperor himself released Theral, and nobody knew why.

Theral then started having visions. He thought they were just dreams, but they felt like something that was true. He saw himself in a storm of ash and dust, walking through a mountain. He had a strange small sword, a glowing hammer, and the weirdest glove. He saw himself slaying dozens of what seemed to be human, but were also monsters. Then, he was at the heart of the mountain. There was a man in a golden mask. They battled eachother, and though the other man was near naked and had no weapons, he was powerful. Before Theral delivered the final blow, his vision changed. He saw himself with the man in the mask, but they seemed to be friends. And Theral looked a little different. And on his finger, there was a strange ring that he had never seen before! He saw himself give the sword, hammer, and glove to the masked man. Then, he watched himself fighting the masked one again, but inside a cavern. He knock the masked man into a very deep pit, and the masked man hit hard on a rock, and then fell into lava. After that, a strange female voice spoke to him.

"Many fall, but one remains", it said.

As soon as the voice disappeared, he awoke. He was in a cave, near a wall. He found a note next to him. It read:

Dear Theral Gemni,

You sure are a heavy sleeper! We dragged you for a few hours, trying to find the appropriate spot for you. We liked this spot! He hope you enjoy your stay here in this cave! All your stuff is here, you'll need it if you're ever going to live! Which, you won't! I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you've broken the law too much in only 2 days! Well, see you in hell!

Your true friends, Herald and Charly Dren!

END OF CHAPTER 4

Afternotes: This chapter was mainly just to tell you about Theral's childhood. Those visions never happened in the game, but they give hints on Theral's future if you've played a lot through the Main Quest. As you can see by the note, Herald and Charly dragged Theral into a cave and through him in there to die. Thats a serious punishment! Feedback would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Ferdanishalkilaku Shrine

BEFORENOTES: Remember: Daedroth is a monster in Morrowind, but it is also the word that means One Daedra. Daedra, though often used as the singular form, means two or more Daedra. So, I will not use the Daedroth monsters in the story, but it will mean one Daedra. Am I clear?

_Chapter 5 -- Ferdanishalkiluki Shrine_

Theral ripped the note from Charly into several pieces. "Damn it! Now I have no idea where I am, or how to get out of this cave!" He said. He stood up and took out his sword. He might need to defend himself. There was a tunnel that left and one that went right. The wall in front of him had an openening with a door. _That must be the way out!_ He thought. But, there were now stairs to the door. There was a torn up rope ladder on the ground that Charly must have torn, so he couldn't escape. _If I can't find anything that can make me levitate, I'll be doomed!_ He thought. He walked down the tunnel on his right.

The tunnel was gradually going down. As Theral walked farther, he saw a pool of water in the distance. He was thirsty, so he ran over to it. The water looked clean, as if nobody had been in it for hundreds of years! There were a few dead slaughterfish and Dreughs. As Theral started to drink from the pool, he realized something _Wait! If there are corpses from sea creatures here, then there must be some hole they swim through, and that hole will lead to the outside world! _Theral thought. He eagerly jumped in. He held his breath and swam through an underwater tunnel. He soon came to a dead end. There was a wooden board that had been nailed to the stone, covering something. He used his saber and cut the wood open. Being wet, the wood cut quite easily. There was a hole, but it was only the size of buckler. He swam back and climbed out of the pool. "There has to be another way out of here!" Theral said as we walked toward the other tunnel he saw when he awoke.

"Well, if Theral is going to escape, he is probably going to hide in a cave until the guards stop looking for him, just like any outlaw. There are a few caves nearby, so I'll go look though them, and when I find him, I'll kill him. I'll bring his head to the guards and get a reward for his bounty!" Ushry said to himself when he woke up at The Rat in the Pot inn. He got his Glass Jinkblade and left the tavern. He asked some villagers if there were any caves near Ald-Ruhn. After talking to 5 people, he found out there are a few nearby caves. One east of town, one south of town, and one west of town. The one to the west is thought to have vampires in it, so Theral wouldn't be there. _I'll try out the one south of town._ Ushry thought.

He walked along the road south to Caldera, looking for a cave he might come to, and it wasn't long before he did! He walked inside, and there were red candles that looked like they had been freshly lit. _This is weird._ Ushry thought. He walked down a little further and there was a circle of half naked Dunmer, cutting off their own flesh and eating it! It was sickening! One of the Dunmeri pointed at him. Then, a weird person wearing a grey robe and grey mask came into the room and starting shooting fireballs at Ushry! He quickly ran out of the cave and back to Ald-Ruhn. _I guess I'll check the cave east of town!_ He thought as he ran.

Theral was walking down the other tunnel. It would twist left, then right, but it just kept on going on and on! He was about to turn back when he saw a flight of wooden stairs going down about what he guessed was 100 meters deep. With nothing else to do, he cautiously walked down with his sword in hand.

At the bottom, there was a hole with a door torn off of it. Wooden planks had been nailed into the stone to cover the openening. He looked through a gap. He saw a few people standing around a statue of a man with a cane. They were dressed in black and red armor. There was also some weird monsters walking around that he did not recognize, except one! He saw a scamp running around acting stupid, just like the scamps back in Cyrodill did. _This must be one of those Daedric Shrines I heard Divayth talk about long ago!_ He thought. The people in the black and red armor, pushed the monsters into big pits and locked a cage door on them. He saw the dark people pushing a human who was tied up. He was screaming and trying to escape! They put him on an alter in front of the statue, and one of the dark people raised his weird looking sword above him. The dark person said some words in a different language and then thrusted the human through the heart. Theral watched as the poor man's body slowly turned to dust and his spirit flying into the Oblivion.

Theral sat there watching the Daedra talk and act stupid for about 3 hours, until they finally left the room.About two hours into the wait, he heard the voice someone yell "Ahhgk!". He watched the Daedra each close a door as they walked into different rooms. _They must be going to sleep._ He thought. He didn't know much about Daedra, so he wasn't sure. After about 20 minutes of them being gone, he slowly pulled the nails out of the boards using his sword. He made sure the planks didn't fall and make a loud noise. He placed them all in a pile and walked into the room. It was all silent. He looked down the pits, and saw weird monsters sleeping. Some were big, fat, green and scaley, while others were thin and had wings. Theral walked up to the statue. He saw the poor human's skeleton with a black sword going through the rib cage. It looked like a longsword, so he took it. He slowly recognized it. Divayth had one a long time ago. It was a Daedric Longsword! _These things are rare, strong, and worth a lot of money!_ He thought. He looked around the room for a way out, and he saw a tunnel that up. _That may be another way to the door! _ He thought. He quietly walked toward it, when something started to speak to him! It sounded sordive like a young male Imperial, but had a hint of evil in his voice, and it echoed all throughout the room.

"Why, mortal, have you taken the sword from my alter? I have not granted you the permission of doing so!" The voice said. Theral turned around. "Who said that?" He asked, frightened. The voice chuckeled. "You do not know who I am? I am surprised! I am Sheogorath, Daedric Prince! And this is one of my hidden and forgotten shrines, Ferdenishalkiluki! And I would like to ask: Why have you come? Are you a treasure hunter? Are you one of my priests? Or are you a member of the Temple, coming to tear down my shrine? Well, speak!" Sheogorath said.

"Ummm, I was thrown in here by officers of the Imperial Law, against my will."Theral said, scared. Sheogorath let out a laugh. "So, you are trapped here? Well, I am feeling sympethetic today. I will allow you to live among my Daedra, IF you become one of my priests. Each shrine requires a priest, or it will fall apart, as this one did. If you become my priest, you will be allowed to live, and you will be in charge of keeping my shrine running. You will also have to recruit some Daedra worshippers to come here, too. Do you agree to my proposition?" Sheogorath asked.

Theral recalled to a time when he was 18 years old. Divayth told him something about the Daedra.

_"Theral, NEVER go into a Daedric Shrine unless you are strong enough to fight the Daedra. If, by some chance they show mercy, it will only be because the Daedric prince that is being worshipped there, is weakened, and wants to use you. If they do want to use you, refuse and just let yourself die. You will be hated by the world, and Buyont Armigers, Witch Hunters, and other people who would normally help you, will kill you."_ Theral hated the sound of being an outcast, just like he was as a child. He always wanted to die back then, when he was living on the streets. He would rather die than go back to that life.

"Well? Do you wish to live or die?" Sheogorath asked. Theral looked up at the statue. "I choose... Death!" Theral said, pulling out his new Daedric sword and dropping his old saber. "Very well, foolish mortal. I'll have fun punishing you in the Outer Realm." Sheogorath said. All the people in dark armor walked out of doors that lead to different rooms. There were 5 in total. "You will suffer under the wrath of the Dremora!" Sheogorath said as his voice faded away. The Dremoras each pulled out a different Daedric Weapon, and they ran toward Theral.

_1 hour earlier..._

Ushry arrived back in Ald-Ruhn and rested a bit. After a few minutes, he went down the path further east, to the other cave. After 10 minutes of walking , he could see the big blue Ghost Fence. To his left, he saw a cave. "This must be it." he said, openening the door. He walked in.

He walked on the floor, looking around. He took a step, and he couldn't feel the ground any more! He fell down about 8 feet, and fell on his feet, but then stumbled over a rock and fell flat on his face! "Ahhgk!" He yelled. He was bleeding now, and he thought he broke his nose. "Damn! Damn it all to Oblivion!" He stuttered, standing up. He cursed for a while as he dug through his bag for a health potion. He took one out and drank it. Some of his cuts healed up, and he rested for a minute. He looked up at the cave door. The rope ladder had been cut down, so he couldn't get back up. He kept on cursing to himself as he went down a tunnel.

The tunnel twisted in different directions, and he was tired. Eventually, he found a hole in the wall, with a big pile of wood next to it. Inside the next room, he saw a statue of Sheogorath. He also saw what looked like Theral walking away from an alter. He snuck into the room and pulled out his Glass Jinkblade. Then he heard Sheogorath talk to Theral, so he hid behind a staligtite. Soon, Dremoras were running through the room at Theral! _Ha! This only makes my job easier!_ Ushry thought. Then he realized something. _Wait! He's been in this cavern longer than I have! I'm going to need his help to get out! I'm going to have to help him fight these demons!_ He thought. He ran over at one of the Dremoras and cut it in the face, and it was paralyzed by Ushry's dagger. Then he finished the Dremora by cutting through it's neck while it was paralyzed! The Daedroth's soul was sent back to Oblivion! "Ushry, what are you doing here?" Theral asked. "Just be quiet and fight these Daedra!" Ushry said, just dodging a Dremora's axe. Theral slashed his sword at one, but it blocked his attack with another sword! The Dremora kicked Theral onto the ground, and came toward him for a finishing stab, but Ushry slammed into it with his shoulder, knocking it down! Theral quickly got up and stabbed it in the back of the head, killing it. There were three left, and each one cast a Shield spell on themselves. The last three each had Daedric Claymores, extremely powerful and heavy and long swords, with their blades about 5 feet long! The Daedra pointed out their sword and charged! Ushry threw his dagger into one of their faces, knocking him down, dead. Theral quickly casted a fireball, and the explosion made them lose their balance, and they dropped their swords! Ushry picked up his dagger and Theral drew his sword. They both walked over to the Daedra to finish them off. One of them started to speak, though it was hard to understand.

"You cannot krill ous! We Daedra are nevar krilled, but awwre shent beack to Oblivion, wheere we awwure given noo bodies, and awre sent back to triss world!" The Dremora said. Theral and Ushry didn't care. They cut off the Daedras' heads and had won the battle. Sheogorath then spoke again.

"Hmm, you two amaze me. Perhaps both of you together would like to serve me? There will be great rewards and great power!" The voice asked. They both ignored him. "Alright, you know who I am, and I know you want to kill me for being a spy. I want to kill you for being an outlander. After we escape this cave, we can battle. Agreed?" Ushry asked. Theral nodded. They walked out of the room through the tunnel Theral had found. They walked for a while, and eventually came to the entrance. They walked out of the cave, and it was night time.

"I'm sure were both tired. Lets just go rest in Ald-Ruhn, and we'll battle after breakfast tomorrow." Ushry said.

"Okay, but I'm not going to stay in the same inn. You'll try to kill me!" Theral said. They agreed, and walked to Ald-Ruhn. On the way, Theral told Ushry about how he escape prison, and Ushry told Theral about the time it took to find the cave he was in.

When they arrived in Ald-Ruhn, Ushry slept in the Rat in the Pot, and Theral slept in the Counci Club. Tomorow that would fight to the death.

END OF CHAPTER 5

After Notes: It took me a long time to figure out which of these two things Theral would find in the cave: Daedric Demons or people who have Corprus. I eventually decided on Daedra. This cave is not in the game, and I made up the shrine. And the cave where Ushry found the Dreamers. But, west of Ald-Ruhn there IS a cave full of vampires. Again, I would like some feedback!


End file.
